Afternoon Nap
by Aku no Musume07
Summary: Natsu had read yet another suspicious request from the request board... yay! my first story :3 For all NaLu fans out there desu NaLu 5EVER Cover photo is from Karokitten-chan :3


**Disclaimer Desu~ I do not own any of the characters w they all belong to Hiro Trollshima**

"When will Lucy-san and the others go back from their mission Mira-nee?"

Lisanna Strauss the youngest of the Strauss siblings asked her older sister as they continued cleaning up the pieces of broken glass from the floor. Mira sighed and shook her head in response. "I don't know Lisanna but I wish she would come back sooner." She gave another sigh after her statement.

The Strauss siblings were startled when all of a sudden a ball of fire passed above their heads. "Kyaaa!" They both yelped in fear as their eyes slowly followed the direction where the fireball came from. There stood a five year old pink haired boy who was glaring daggers at the naked ice mage in front of him.

"Tell me where Lushii is!"

"Stupid pyro I already told you that she went on a mission with Erza and Wendy!"

"Then take me to where Lushii is!" He cried in a cute child voice making Gray almost punch him.

"Why don't you just sit there and quietly wait for Lucy to come back?!"

"No! I want Lushii now!" He whined making Gray face palm.

Bisca sighed at the scene. As a mother she knew why Natsu was acting that way, it's because its time for his afternoon nap but unluckily he only does that peacefully when the blonde haired celestial mage was there to put him to sleep.

It's been a month since Natsu had read another suspicious request from the request board. It was a spell that would turn you back into a five year old child for 3 months. Natsu became very clingy to Lucy ever since he turned into a child, he always want to be near her and gets angry at any man who goes near her.

Everything was going smoothly for the past weeks since Lucy was there to take care of the hyperactive chibi Natsu, but the blonde needs money to pay her rent that was due next week so she took a mission with Erza and Wendy. She picked an easy mission that would only last them a day since she knew that Natsu would be very fussy in the guild while she's away. And just like what she had predicted Natsu was extremely fussy and it's a problem for the people at the guild.

They all helped Lucy escape Natsu that morning in order to go to the mission. Lisanna took him to the bake shop and let him eat whatever he wants she even bought some take out for him, hoping that when they returned to the guild it would distract him from noticing that Lucy was gone. But she was wrong the moment they entered the guild he screamed Lucy's name happily wanting her to taste the delicious pastry that he has.

Silence followed his shout and that's when he realized that the celestial mage was gone. He threw the box of pastry to the floor and burst into flames. After that he went on a rampage at the guild, he broke chairs, glasses, plates and tables while screaming 'Lushii'. And until now, it was past noon, the pink haired boy was still upset that his bestfriend had left him.

Gray slumped into the chair beside Juvia. He promised Lucy that he would look after the stupid flame mage while she's away but he realized that it was a one hell of a task making him regret the promise he made with his blonde friend.

"I want Lushii!" Natsu whined as he went near Gray again.

"Ice princess! I want Lushii!" He continued whining making Gray let his head fall onto the table with a thud.

"Just wait for her to come back pinkie, she'll be back before you know it!"

"No! I want Lushii now!"

Juvia looked at her Gray-sama and then to the pink haired child. "Natsu-san, Juvia thinks Gray-sama is correct. Natsu-san should just wait for Lucy-san to come back." He said in a sweet voice hoping to calm the boy down. But instead of calming down he just glared at her.

"I said I want Lushii now!" He screamed making everyone sweatdrop and sigh with only one thought in mind.

'Come back now Lucy.'

It was already three o'clock pm and Natsu was still bothering the ice mage who was doing his best not to knock him down using his fists. Gray sighed and continued ignoring the pink haired boy.

"Ice block! I said take me to where Lushii is!" He said in a serious tone as his fire encased his fists.

"Take me to Lushii now!"

Then suddenly the guild doors opened revealing three girls, a red haired knight, a blue haired wind dragon slayer and a blonde celestial mage. Natsu looked at the door and his eyes widened the moment he saw Lucy enter the guild. Tears formed in his eyes as the fire on his fists vanished. The boy hiccupped and ran to the blonde mage.

"Lushii!" He shouted making Lucy smile at him.

"Hey Natsu." She said sweetly making the boy cry.

"Lushii! Why did you leave me?!" He asked the mage who knelt in front of him.

"I just need money for my rent."

"You should've just brought me along with you!" He cried as the tears fall freely from his onyx orbs. The look on his face made Lucy guilty so she patted his head.

"I'm sorry… don't worry next time I'll bring you with me." She said with a happy smile on her face. Natsu sniffled cutely. "Promise?" He asked and Lucy nodded. "Promise."

Then the child yawned making Lucy's eyes widened, she looked over to Gray and gave him a confused look.

"Did he have his afternoon nap?" She asked worriedly and Gray shook his head.

"Nope, that idiot was whining the entire time you're not here. He doesn't want anyone to put him to sleep."

Lucy sighed at the information, she then turned to look at Natsu. "Come here Natsu you need to sleep." She said sweetly with her arms opened for him. "Come here." Natsu tackled her making her fall on the ground. He then wrapped his scarf below her chest as he hugged it, tucking his face into her cleavage. Lucy blushed at their position but held him gently, the kid was asleep within seconds. The girls aww'ed at the scene while some of the guys were slightly jealous.

Lucy leaned slightly to look at Natsu and saw that indeed the boy was sound asleep. His face was flushed and he was slightly drooling. Lucy also flushed and smiled sincerely. She brushed his hair softly while muttering.

"Good night Natsu…"

Everyone sighed in relief as the pink haired dragon slayer finally fell asleep. They're all grateful that Lucy was back because after all she was the only person who can make the fire mage calm down without hurting him.


End file.
